Faction
There is always a bit of give and take in any relationship, but there is a lot of taking and a lot of giving in a faction/member relationship. This suits most everyone fairly well much of the time, not so well some of the time, and rarely it can be bloody awful, or people get married, or both. Whether you are someone who does not even know why people go around expecting you to do or say or not do or not say certain things, or someone who only plays MMOs because here, you can finally be helpful to people, you will find a niche in a faction somewhere. Whether or not other people will appreciate that is another thing altogether. One thing is for certain: you either join a faction, or you get used to killing your Spiritual Cultivation bosses ten to twenty levels after you get the quest. And worse: some Legend or even Normal quests, not indispensable but ones lucrative in XP or Quest Gear or both, will be completely unavailable, since unlike Cultivation quests they usually have maximum level limits. Faction merit is disjointed: players get nothing for their base quests before level 90, and factions get nothing for their player's Faction Exam contribution. Faction leaders have to be content with raising their members as quickly as possible so they can add their contributions, and players have to be aware of this as well to understand their usefulness to the faction. Since all that is needed to activate a Faction and its Faction Base is either money or items that can be traded between players, or crafted with materials that can be traded, it would seem as though a basic, unupgraded Faction Base can be created with no more than money. Lots of money map, showing the Nine Trials areas and the cross of the entrance and hallway areas]] = Creation = * Level 20 or above * 100,000 coins. Upgrading Faction Level Faction level is separate from, and much easier to raise than, the Faction Base's level :Increase the maximum limit of faction members * 50 member limit - 100,000 coins * 100 member limit - 2,000,000 coins * 200 member limit - 10,000,000 coins = Faction Base = :Some of this info and in the main article is outdated Faction bases can be entered by speaking with any of the Faction Base Managers. Usually the Manager is near a Teleport Master : * Etherblade 440 869 . West-Southwest of the Teleport Master, on the higher elevation escarpment / plateau * City of the Lost 247 649 . Very close to the Teleport Master, to the West * Archosaur 573 660 . North of the Elder, close to the East Teleport Master * City of Raging Tides 657 133 . On the northeast side of the circular area the Teleport Master is in * City of the Plume 337 430 . This is way up on the north side, past the Elder, quite far from the Teleport Master * Tellus City 382 218 . South side of the city, hiding behind the Auctioneer and Mailbox * Dreamweaver Port 658 373 . This is way up at the top of the slope, where the Elder and Khatru Pup are. Creation Activate the base *Faction Level 3 (12,100,000 Coins total?) * Other fees? * Ten Million Big Notes item x 20 * Mysterious Chips x 500 * Warsong Emblems x 500 * Ultimate Substances x 2000 Upgrading Faction Base Level See Contribution Points. A Faction Base's level is separate to the faction level. The Faction Monolith Exam refers to the base's level as Rank (which could be confused with the Rank of the faction's members); however, this is the only instance of this terminology, and at the Faction Base Manager's upgrade screen and elsewhere, the term 'level' is repeated. = Faction Contribution = Contribution of each member is dual : what the character gets from the Base for themselves, and what their efforts gain for the faction base and therefore the faction. Faction Merit is the total amount of Contribution Points the character has earned for the faction. It is reset to zero if the character leaves the faction. Contribution Points are the same value as Merit, until, of course, the character spends them. The character's Kill quest contribution adds to their personal Construction Points, Perhaps Wandering artist as well, but Exam contribution adds only to the character's Merit and what they can spend for themselves. Faction Merit The fastest way to acquire Merit, once the Exam, Kill, and Wandering Artist quests are complete, is to donate Mirage Celestones or Mysterious Chips to the Faction Manager. Faction Exam Easily the fastest way to get Merit, especially once you are familiar with the answers. The main article link has the answers. The quest entry the Faction Monolith brings up does not respond normally with the interaction code as quest entries normally do for NPCs or locations (to run towards the location and interact with the NPC), so the monolith must be clicked on manually Kill Quests :See also Faction Base#Kill Quests for a list of quest target creatures The levels for the Faction Kill Quests are reckoned from zero to 9, where most levels, such as for Jolly Old Jones and Crazy Stone are reckoned from 1 to 10. So, a level 80 can still do Crazy Stone, but they will be fighting much higher level enemies, the same as a level 89 would be, for Faction Merit. Kill quests do not give experience until level 90. However, a few of the Base Quests have the same target as regular quests and even Cultivation quests, so players get more reward without doing anything more than going to the Base. These include Orchid Petalis in the 70s. Wandering Artist Fairly time-consuming for the Merit. This quest can be done as low as level 31, perhaps lower, as opposed to the Exam and Kill quests, which can only be done at 50 or above Contribution Points Contribution Points can be spent on many items and temporary buffs. They are completely separate from Construction Points, and neither Contribution Points, nor any other benefits to the character, are lost by donating Construction Points Construction Points These must be donated at the Faction Manager to be added to the pool that the faction has to increase the level of its base. The actual amount of XP added is 150% of the Construction Points donated (this is observed with different levels of bases, but conceivably could vary depending on factors) = Faction Areas and Structures = The Faction Manager is in the Northwest corner, and offers Apothecary goods and a teleport out of the Faction Base * East (red) corridor leads to the Armory * South (gold) corridor leads to the Materials Storage Vault with Venomancer Pet skills, special Archer arrows, a unique Wizard skill, and Loyal Soulgem Shards * West (aqua) corridor leads to the Aura Stone, the Alchemy Labs' potions * North (deep blue) corridor leads to the Training Obelisk, with the Justice Manor selling tokens needed for Dungeons, and an option to teleport to a room full of teleporters to those dungeons Faction Monolith The Monolith is easily visible directly ahead to the North as you teleport in on the South side of the central chamber. Monolith Exam = Nine Trials = * Nine Trials Guide - forums The Nine Trials were added to bases with the update of 2nd November, 2011. Up to 100 level 80+ characters with at least 100 contribution may participate. Marshal or above required to activate. Trials are automatically reset each Wednesday; they can be reset for 1,000,000 coins and done again, up to 3 times per week. Progress is not saved; fail a trial, and it must be begun again from the start. * Blessing of the Gods : Increases mana recovery and doubles attack power with skills (but not auto-attack.) It expires on death, or zoning out of the base. 10,000 coin and contribution, * Trial of Balance : A mathematical and logistical task; obviously the elementals must all be counted, but they also take a while to complete spawning,so do not attack immediately. After that, attack away; the have some considerable HP, so high damage output speeds it up. Basically, spawn elementals in the next room by killing one in this room. Equalize, or balance, the number of elementals and spawn the final boss. The order of the elements is Metal > Water > Wood > Fire > Earth > Metal. Mnemonic : it is a merging of the normal progression Metal > Wood > Earth with the other part of the normal progression, Water > Fire (or you could say, Earth > Water > Fire > Metal) Elementals are ? level (level 150) with 50 million HP+. Pets can shine much brighter in this task, as their damage ignores level bonuses and thus the level 150 ? creatures fall faster. Although the mobs are neutral, they find the Cleric's Blue Bubble offensive for some reason. Use Sage Soul Degeneration. The nature of the elementals is also worth considering; it will certainly be a factor in the difficulty of completion whether it is calculated or not. :* Metal Elementals : Physical-damage and magic-damage Area of Effect damage. Lightning attack. AEs may required damage reduction measures :* Water Elementals : Water magical damage . Rarely, an AoE :* Wood Elementals : Ranged attack, possibly physical damage, AE Damage over Time. :* Fire Elementals : These have an AoE Seal. Easy target :* Earth Elementals : AE Magic Point attack (drain), Physical Defense Reduction, and Physical Damage Reflection buff. The Reflect may be purged. Alternatively, it does not operate, most of the time, at maximum melee range. * Trial of Defense :Build defenses to kill a line of slowly walking enemies * Trial of Towers : Enemies attack repeatedly with a break between each attack. Defend three towers and guards * Trial of Duty : Defend NPC from four partially-invulnerable Totems. Some of the totems are immune to magic damage, some to physical * Trial of Elements : A test of healing. Again, five rooms, each of an Element, the health of which is continuously dropping; heal the rooms above 100 to summon Totems to help with the Boss. by killing Towers opens Eyes; kill them in a particular order to summon the Boss * Trial of Eternity Collect scattered fragments of a manuscript * Trial of Sacrifice : Purely a test of damage output. The enemies do not fight back, but have high HP * Trial of Exodus : Free NPCs, move them safely to a location * Trial of Salvation : Multiple attacks by groups of enemies, with a short break in between, one after another. The new group only spawns once the old is defeated, but there is a time limit; kill them too slowly and the final boss will not be summoned. AE Area of Effect attacks. Both damage preventionk, including Angels, and damage addition effects are useful http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX3bd9jb2KQ Category:Perfect World Category:Gameplay Category:Faction